Creators of Light
by wannabewyler
Summary: COMPLETE - Ten 100 worded drabbles with Hermione in the Criminal Minds world. Short and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ten drabbles that are 100 words each. Majority are Derek and Hermione based but some aren't focused solely on them. Some drabbles have intrigued me enough to make me consider elaborating on them at some point. I may come back and add more in the future. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Oh, hello," Rossi greeted, blinking at the two agents who were standing close together in the closet. "I didn't expect to see you two here... together." He eyed Hermione's messy curls and her untucked top and glanced at Derek's face.

"It isn't what it looks like," Hermione argued.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like we were doing something," Hermione muttered. "But we weren't! I lost an earring and Derek decided to help and we thought it got stuck in my hair and then we got stuck in the closet when someone shut it behind us. Promise."

"Uh huh."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: "It's not what it looks like." [Plot], Creators of Light [Title]**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek? Hey, Derek! Keep your eyes on me, okay?"

Derek blinked blearily, trying to make out the blurry face that was in front of him. He vaguely recognised the outrageous curls and smiled dopily.

"Hermione," he slurred, barely managing to get her name out properly. "You're here."

"Of course I am," she replied, smiling stiffly at him. "JJ, tell me you've cuffed her or I'm going to beat the shit out of her and claim she was resisting arrest."

"I got her," JJ reassured. "How is he?"

"High as a kite," she answered. "I have no idea how he's conscious."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Character is drugged [Plot]**_


	3. Chapter 3

The beaches were wonderful, the ocean water was cool, the sun was shining and the cocktail drinks were refreshing and Hermione was stuck inside a hotel room, surrounded by blood.

"Derek, are you serious?"

"I'm sorry," he apologised from his crouched position by the body. "You wanted a holiday and JJ wanted this case."

"You said we were on vacation. A vacation means no work," she pouted. The local police officer stifled a smile at her attitude which only caused it to worsen. "I wanted a sun tan!"

"You also wanted to do something with excitement. Let's catch a killer."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Vacation at a hotel [Plot]**_


	4. Chapter 4

"This is bullshit," Derek growled, "Hermione wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Hermione has hurt a fly and she's hurt people before," Reid pointed out. "She's also capable of every murder that she's being accused of." He quietened down when Derek glared at him.

"She didn't do this."

"You don't have any proof that she didn't," JJ said. "She has no alibi."

"She does," Derek muttered. "She's been with me for every single one of these murders. We were trying to keep the relationship secret so we could prove that it didn't affect our work." He looked at his teammates. "She's innocent."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Falsely Accused [Plot]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days, I took a lazy weekend._**

* * *

"Why is Derek looking at me like that?" Hermione hissed, leaning across the table so JJ and Penelope could hear her. "I don't like the look in his eye."

"What kind of look is it?" Penelope asked, her tone knowing.

"Predatory," Hermione answered anyway. "He's going to do something that I'll hate, won't he?"

"Of course," JJ agreed, sipping at her beer.

Hermione focused on Derek, taking note of the way he seemed excited, almost over eager like a puppy and then she noticed the man he was speaking to.

"I'm apparating out of here."

"But it's karaoke night, Hermione!"

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Karaoke Night [Plot]**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's the plug socket?" Penelope asked once the girl's tent was up. "I need to charge my laptop."

"Baby girl," Derek chuckled. "We're camping. You know that there isn't going to be anything electrical suited."

"Come on, Pen," Hermione giggled, nudging her friend. "Did you think we were camping in someone's living room?"

"Yes," she argued, nodding her head. "Henry and I camp in JJ's living room all the time, and she has plug sockets."

"Well, Henry likes this kind of camping too," JJ pointed out, watching her boy run around excitedly. "You'll love it."

"I've been bitten," Penelope grumbled.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Camping Trip [Plot]**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You've got something of mine," their unsub drawled over the phone. "I'd like it back."

"You know we can't do that," Hotch answered. "But let's discuss why you want her."

"I know what you're trying to do Agent Hotchner, and it won't work. Let us cut straight to the negotiations. You hand over the pretty little thing that I want and I won't kill the FBI agent that you seemed to have misplaced."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged a look.

"Speak, agent," he ordered.

"Hotch, don't do it. You know I'm not importa-" Hermione was cut off.

"You have two hours."

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Taken prisoner [Plot]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's been a while. I've been feeling really down but I've got the last three chapters ready to upload.**_

* * *

"Did you do it?" Penelope asked. JJ nodded, smiling eagerly at her friend. "They'll thank us for it later."

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Derek questioned, seeing the curly haired witch standing outside the restaurant that he was meeting his blind date at.

"JJ set me up," she answered, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, I can't be alone and happy. Why are you here?"

"Same thing with Penelope." They stood there in silence, pausing as they registered their words before Hermione groaned.

"Did they really just set us up with each other?"

"Apparently," he laughed. "So, shall we go in?"

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Setting someone up for a blind date [Plot]**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, shining the torch onto Hermione. She squinted against the bright light but nodded.

"It's not me that you should be worried about." Derek didn't bother to hide his puzzled expression. "I think Penelope is going to start rocking herself in a corner." The pair looked over at Penelope Garcia, her fingers twitching and her face looking extremely distraught.

"Not even she could have prevented a blackout."

"Not even she could have found something else to do," Hermione added. "She won't even go to sleep. JJ tried and now Spence is reading to her," Hermione chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Blackout [Plot]**_

 _ **May Event: Write a crossover.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This was my favourite out of the ten, and I decided to save the best for last ;)**_

* * *

"Can't you just magic us out of here?" Derek asked, staring at the witch who was sitting before him, comfortably reading a book that had been in her bag whilst he looked ready to shoot something.

"I would," she muttered, turning the page. "But I think people would notice our abrupt disappearance."

He had to agree with her there but he hated being stuck in the elevator when he could be out of it and drinking coffee whilst sitting comfortably at his desk where he wasn't closely confined.

"Sit down and relax," Hermione ordered, without looking up from her book.

* * *

 _ **Gringotts: Stuck in an elevator [Plot]**_


End file.
